


The Song of Emíle Dove

by Xaire



Series: The Fourth Realm [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaire/pseuds/Xaire
Summary: The chronicles of an orphaned Nohk child named Emíle Dove, who lives in the Fourth Realm lands of Syl-No, ruler over by the mad tyrant Jin-Nya.





	The Song of Emíle Dove

I: The Nohk  
Millennia spent sleeping under the trees.  
Nohk child of mine, rest in fear.  
Your fathers have fallen on their knees,  
The writing given to them is clear.

Our Druid lords are scattering the sacred word,  
Call the forest down. Heed the warning.  
They come crawling across the floor,  
Sleeping visions till the morning.

Embrace the family ties,  
The blessed bloodlines.  
The Nohk People live in peace again.  
After a war waged by savage men.  
You could have never known,  
That they'd come for home.

Remember…  
As the Nohk People of the Forest,  
We lived in peace and love to the bitter end,  
Under moonlight wasted upon the rest.  
Recall any moment we have never sinned.

Remember…  
Druid lords crowned as Kings  
Seeking the core of nature  
Finding peace among leaves that sing.  
Escaped the thoughts of torture.

Remember…  
The priest sung to the Spirits of the Forest,  
Calling upon the visions still unknown.  
Civil tranquility to swaddle our family's dearest,  
In the utopian woodlands we once called home.

Forget the family ties,  
The cursed sleeping lies.  
The Nohk People live in fear again  
After a war waged by savage men.  
You could have never known  
That they'd never come home.

They may never come home…

 

  
II: The Coming of the King

The day was destined to come.  
Acknowledged by only some…

Ten years spent to mourn the dead,  
To jest ourselves with false hope  
And let us blindly end the thread,  
Descending a bone laden slope.

On the wind we heard his decrees  
Written in the Angel's blood.  
In the air we felt his disease,  
And felt our knees strike the mud.

The 99 subjugations across Syl-No  
Were the writing on our walls.  
But little did we come to know  
As we watched our forests fall.

The ash stains on naked ground  
And the numbing stench of flora charred  
Were the ropes in which our necks were bound.  
The force of will was left forever scarred.

The trees and rivers faded away,  
Leaving the forest kin to mentally rot.  
Erected in place an eternal city to stay:  
A new Nohk prison, born is Bassoht.

For how could we have foreseen  
The coming of the King?  
For how could we have dared to know,  
That Jin-Nya would claim the throne?

We saw it in our instincts and in the inevitability of time.  
We sat aside and let the Demons commit their crimes.

 

  
III: Out

I know what we promised to you.  
I know we said we will always love you.  
Remember, my daughter, it's just a thought,  
When we live here in this Black House of Rot.

Was it your fault that my father's home faded?  
Did you leave us in poverty, bitter, and jaded,  
When the King destabilized the economy?  
Not when anyone—nor you—holds autonomy.

We fucking hate you…

I don't want to give in to the suggestions,  
Mar your ugly little defections  
By putting your mute throat to the blade.  
But in delirium our lifelong bonds will fade.

Don't fucking ask me why  
Because anything I say would be a lie.  
For a simple mistake, I won't amend.  
I wanted this between us to end.

We can't love you…

Your papa is bleeding in the attic,  
His silent sobs lost in the static.  
He wanted to go back home today  
But in the Black is where we'll stay.

Don't be surprised when we're gone tonight.  
Emíle, we can't continue this fight.  
I don't want to loose you to my own fate  
But all I feel is hate.

We can't walk away; we'll never be sober  
And this twisted cycle will never be over.  
When you hear gunshots, don't cry out.  
Don't weep for us when we blow our brains out.

 

  
IV: Little Dove, Little Fuck-Up

Little squatter in the filthy spaces between the walls,  
A maladjusted child with my broken wits  
Eating rats and crying over a life that never fit.  
Will no one answer my anguished calls?  
Or help me when I fall?

I can still hear the fiery crack of your gun,  
And the way that you hit the ground,  
Your cold corpses never made a sound,  
Bleeding out as I gave up the run.  
Why did you do this? I was too young.

Was it your suicide that made me this way,  
A little halfwit fuck up, struggling to stay alive?  
I am all alone in Bassoht the black hive  
A neglected child haunted by the images of yesterday.  
Crying myself numbly to sleep, when I hear them say:

"Crawl back to your filth, Emíle Dove  
You broken child, a retarded pup.  
You do one thing and you've fucked up.  
You're a mistake, unworthy of love,  
You worthless Nohk, Emíle Dove."

I'll scribble on paper aching pleas unborn.  
How can I live when I make everyone mad?  
I can't change myself, so I'll follow mom and dad  
Into the Black where I'm free of your scorn.  
I'll die at your feet, but I know you'll never mourn.

 

  
V: The Anomaly Therein

Hail to the King! Our lord Jin-Nya, forever revered, forever feared! His words will become law and his decrees will be the doctrines of our children in his Fourth Realm Syl-No! Listen close, for the King how speaks…

"I still remember that distant day  
When my clueless, distant worldview  
Was yet to be turned away.  
I was blind to it, but they all knew."

Deceit and lies!  
Darkness burns the blue skies!  
Hear the innocent cries,  
As evil scorches men's eyes!

"Yes. I was warned of the coming,  
Of the rise of the savage one.  
The impending signals are thrumming  
Overseen by the setting sun."

A child of the Nohk,  
Who will hide beneath a rock.  
Awaiting doom's clock,  
Her sanity will receive a shock!

"I know it now! It is her!  
I can feel the girl's presence across Syl-No,  
Her mind and soul is black and impure.  
She is in pain. Smothered by woes."

War and division!  
All races in their own prisons!  
Syl-No will suffer by your decision!  
Such has been my premonition!

"She will topple everything I've worked for,  
As the sages have chosen to understand.  
If the Nohk run free, this could mean war.  
Stallions, ready your guns on my command.

"The day has come. The time is nigh.  
To assure my rule, punish the forest kin.  
This morning the Nohk children must die  
To weed out the tumorous anomaly therein!"

 

  
VI: Sleeping Under the Ashes

Day in and day out, I read the somber words they left behind.  
The fond memories of the days when trees stood tall,  
Giving meaning to the Nohk through deadly winter to the fall.  
Teasingly, the fleeing bliss of soul I've tried to find  
Rears its face one more time with the images of nature in my mind.

The decayed pages, stained with her blood and lunatic tears,  
Show me vistas of the extinct world that was once home,  
The beautiful hidden utopia that I've never seen. Never known.  
The poetic words they wrote, passed down, are too clear.  
Unfathomed hope seated between my misery and my fear.

But here it is, their final note, written before I lost them forever.  
A testament of heinous travesties against my kind.  
The dead piled high among the ghost of dreams left behind.  
They burned it all down, laughing at our terror.  
Beyond the walls. Ash and earth. Dead to us. Ever and never.

But with every oppressive stare, my will is slipping fast.  
I don't even care where I'll find myself asleep tonight.  
The constant voices in my memories where never worth the fight.  
There is a grave outside where my ancestors were lashed.  
The door is open to my final hours, buried within the ash.

 

  
VII: Escape

For the first time in my life of four years  
I walk upon the natural soil of black earth.  
For the first time I can feel like I have meaning.  
I've ran out the door, knowing I've been dreaming.

Bassoht is now a memory left in my wake.  
The suffocating air of hatred now seems fake.  
As I enter the dead lands of endless black  
I accept my fate. I will never go back!

This is where my people once stood tall and proud,  
A corpse field of truth behind the King's shroud.  
When there is nothing for me, I'll take my closing breath,  
Because I know that there will be peace in death.

The ancient grains of shattered bones claw at my feet,  
The empty depths of sterile ash await to end my heart beats.  
Over endless miles, there is nothing but grim markers  
Of the lengths the King exceeded when he made Syl-No darker.

Dead flesh and rotting wood is all there will be for me.  
The emptiness of of Mother Nature's soul is all there's left to see.  
But I'd rather starve in the vacuum where the forest once meditated  
Than live in Bassoht and let the vestiges of myself be eradicated.

No matter the void, no matter the silence, this is home.  
Leave me alone among the scavengers and the bones.  
Away from everything that aroused my pain, I'll become dust  
Just to escape everything you thought of me, wrong and unjust.

 

  
VIII: Nohk Slaughter

By the King's decree, they ride,  
Marching forth to break the locks.  
The troops see the peasant pups.  
In mercy the children cry  
But the King's men do not care.

Weeding out the innocent,  
The stained children of the Nohk.  
Now the chosen child must die.  
For one we'll slaughter them all.  
Burning blood will fill the air.

Hear them dying as they scream  
Their pained songs of misery.

Did you expect to see change?  
Expect mercy from the blade?  
Siblings dying all around,  
Hearts scattered across the ground,  
Storming the houses to kill.

Now string up their filthy pups,  
And let there be a warning.  
Remember this fucking day,  
When your child was turned to char.  
Your place is at the King's feet.

Watch your daughters die for fun.  
Breath the ashes of your sons.

For our great king, Jin-Nya  
We'll see your skulls split in two.  
Your corpses dragged through the dirt,  
The parents will be helpless  
As their child cries one last time.

The final song being sung,  
bathed in the blood of the young.  
The burning is now complete.  
The bodies litter Bassoht,  
But they missed dear Emíle Dove…

 

  
IX: Undying

Gods, how could this be?  
Am I dead at last?  
Is this the Meadows?  
Far from Black Bassoht,  
Unseen by the King,  
Untouched by our hate,  
Thriving vivid green.

There is living fruit.  
Serene birds still sing.  
Winds yet untainted  
And land never burned.  
I've dropped to my knees  
Shedding tears of hope.  
I never knew it lived…

Forest undying.

 

  
X: Ten Years Alone

I haven't forgotten the voices of a living family,  
A family being a sorry bunch who only cared to break everything in me. I stand among the last of the flora, reminded I am an anomaly. The singing of silence will be there to assure I am free.  
I never hated you. Please let that be known,  
But I can't stand to look at you, knowing all I've been shown.  
So while you wallow in misery, my Nohk, a mountain will be my home.  
I am at peace and I am alone.

Remember the words you once spat in my face?  
You shoved a boot up my ass and condemned me to that filthy place.  
The very thought of me, you sought to erase.  
To you I'm ugly, but Nature will understand my true grace.

I remember once you dared to look me right in the eyes  
You told me the world was nothing but ruin, but I see that's a lie.  
Ten years, my kin, is all it took for your ways to die.  
But in ten years I am stronger than ever and I'm alive.

In the forest, you can't hurt me. You're nowhere near.  
For pleasure, you once struck my fragile heart with fear  
And watched the ground at my feet become soaked with tears.  
But that was long ago, my kindred. Before the passing of ten years.

I won't miss you.

 

  
XI: Twenty Years Wiser

I had demons once. Seeing me now, would you believe that?  
I willed them away, meditating on this forest mat.  
In place of the misery, I now hold deep, serene thought.  
I see the wounds in my wrist, once cleft by my blade.  
They remind me of my younger self and the decision she once made.  
Under the canopy of foliage, I have the time I need to understand.  
Being alone for twenty years has taught me so much.  
Taught me to walk again and cast aside my crutch.  
My basic fears and turmoil, they have long been put to rest.  
I've shed away all the earthly things I once clung to.  
I have evolved into something better, something new,  
Because I am finally where the Nohk people belong.  
My gods, can you believe I once cried?  
There were moments I thought I should have died.  
The scars they gave me was a boiling crucible,  
Purging from me everything I once wanted to keep.  
Their Ghosts whisper every time I restlessly sleep.  
In my Dreamlands, they stand there refusing my firm gaze.  
They ask me if it was worth loosing the the ties I once had,  
Why I left them in Bassoht to rot without going mad,  
Without feeling that I should have gone home to my abusers,  
How I can go on living, sleeping my visions under this rock.  
I say "I care not for them. I am of the Nohk. They are not."  
I thought I had abandoned the cruel taunts in truth,  
But they only snicker at me, knowing I foolishly lie.  
I think of them every day, secretly hoping they all painfully die.

 

  
XII: On Our Doorstep

I've struggled with the tugging notions of mercy,  
Thinking on the privileges which no one dared give me.  
I fucked up regularly, and was never graced with forgiveness.  
I don't think I want to offer to anyone that same kindness.

Was it my idiocy that drove me to the gates of my Black House,  
A foul place wherein I was treated no better than a common louse?  
It was bitter memories that dragged me back to the Nohk grave.  
To my own mortal pities, I've let myself become a slave.

The King's banner was flown over the halls that day.  
The troops marched through, deaf to what we had to say.  
The silence in the air was absolute as the pledges were made.  
Forced smiles were donned, fearing the razor edge of his blade.

One filthy trader spoke of a tragedy that unfolded years ago,  
The day the Stallions rode in under the command of the King of Syl-No.  
The horsemen stayed no more than a single hour,  
But in that hour the children fled to their paralyzed mothers to cower.

The air was rank with burning flesh. Streets awash with blood,  
Drowning every feasible shred of hope and dignity in a crimson flood.  
Haunted by precious faces, he always found it hard to sleep.  
The trader, left as disabled as I, could say no more as he began to weep.

My hated kin erected an ivory monument in the town square.  
Dedicated to the two thousand who were lost in that nightmare.  
All of them were only pups, never living past their fifth year.  
This brutal slaying, as I saw, was the source of the Nohk's fear.

I figured I should have cried, but I felt nothing at all.  
I have my life, so I don't concern myself with anything is these walls.  
Why mourn so much over the deaths of their daughters and sons  
When they wanted to make me suffer for every little thing I've done?

They'll suffer their punishments and I'll leave them be.  
I'll let them stay in their shit laden prisons and I'll run free.  
I have a scar on my side, given by them, that no one ever kissed.  
For it I'll enjoy my utopia in knowing I won't be missed.

I was never wanted here, so I'll just go home,  
I'll sing to the air my deeper thoughts whilst I casually roam,  
They wouldn't expect me to show them anything resembling love,  
Not when they cared for every child save for the fucked up Dove.

 

  
XIII: The Thirtieth Year

It's been a while since I ran aloft.  
I'm staked to my place here in space and time,  
Forgetting what it's like to become soft.  
It silently slips. Life with memory. All that was mine.

Unlike mother and father, I've seen my life complete.  
Thirty full years they never knew before they were swallowed.  
Hatred and love for a dying race, made indiscreet,  
Has left this old Dove jaded and hollowed.

Seasons wore away since I was last curled in their crib.  
If I hate them still, will it leave a weary soul dirty?  
This is the final year a Nohk child has to live;  
The final year to understand. Year thirty.

 

  
XIV: Faults of a Dove

The numbing of my nerves has kept this buried within  
The tattered depths of a soul long lost to all,  
But now the seething hell of whispers soaked in sin  
Has come to caress me the final time, waiting for me to fall.

I was struck and beaten, ridiculed and scorned,  
But can it be a sane thing to fantasize their righteous burning?  
Thirty years ago, out of the astral womb of suffering, a thing was born.  
With the cacophony of misery rife in Bassoht, it began learning.

Alone I am. Locked away with my dark face,  
Knowing her hurting is, was, and always will be my own.  
I am the island of hatred in the boundless serenity of this place.  
With decades of guilt in tow, I don't want to grow away from home.

I want to stop, but the damage has been done.  
A sick mind has travelled far, but there will be no amends.  
The broken wits, breaking me down, has won.  
The memories are killing a retarded pup, but I can't defend.

This was never me. I can't believe it was to be.  
All my life I was embraced by Mother Nature's care,  
But took nothing of it, for the painful desire for vengeance still holds me.  
In fortune I'll die before I become a villain's heir.

There goes my dwindling lungs. They're almost through.  
If my family could see me now, what would they think?  
Would you see a dying mistake? A sudden relief to you?  
We know this is seething madness, teetering on the brink!

Bones will be broken, skin will be rent, a Dove will fail,  
When the exhausted flesh will dissolve with the lye.  
There will be no tears when the mortal clay turns pale.  
In clear solitude, let me find a comfortable spot to die.

 

  
XV: The Catacombs

What's it like to lie rotting among the niter?  
What's it like to be a forgotten mass beneath the roots?  
Have you been crowned with the burden of void's mitre,  
Only to have cold lips stitched shut and rendered a mute?

I ask these things, dead man, because I will become like you.  
Once you lied on a deathbed, scared of the threshold.  
Whether a god or devil waited to strip you, you had no clue,  
But you let the blood run dry in silence in a move so bold.

Did you hate or have you ever found the strength to love?  
These questions are silly. I know. You can't hear me.  
But for thirty fucking years I've had no one but the imaginary gods above.  
And now all I hear is senseless voices that I can no longer see.

I can't stand to look back and see the bloody girl in the alley.  
She's not crying for her deceased father and mother,  
But for the screaming cavern in her heart. Screaming to be free.  
She's thinking she'll die tonight with a hand held by no other.

She's wanting to run and run and run, and never stop.  
Her mind is on the edge, her eyes staring into the Black.  
She's fighting the urge to go over with a joyless hop.  
The darkness beneath is embracing her, begging her to come back.

Has that girl been left in Bassoht that day to cry,  
Or has she been weeping for her losses inside of me,  
Ever hesitant to come out and play beneath the blue sky.  
There are staples in her eyes. She's waiting for the wrist to bleed.

Was it so much to ask to die in peace, dead man?  
I'll never purge the demons that cackle with every mental curl.  
Tonight, a dead Dove will fade. Wrap cold fingers around death's hand  
With no one but the anguished memory of a broken Nohk girl.

 

  
XVI: Fade

One thousand questions  
Forever left unanswered  
When suffering ends.

I wished for no tears.  
This is not a tragedy,  
It is the cycle.

Now, hope is useless.  
A weary soul dissipates.  
In silence, I'll fade.

Envelop me, sleep.  
Please take me, oblivion  
I loved you. Goodnight.

 

  
XVII: Second Life and Mental Voices (Divinity Part II)

Wake up!

How are you feeling my love? Have you slept well my little Dove?  
Should you not be expiring so soon, wasted away under the bloated moon?  
Get up bitch. It's time for the test. You know there is no time for rest.

Ask it. Why am I here?  
Oh no, you don't understand?

Your mortal fabric is ragged, tattered. A deranged, black soul left shattered.  
And yet the assailants still walk. Yes, you've allowed them to talk.  
Be afraid. I smelled weakness inside of your sun bleached white hide.

Why did you die,  
When these lands still burn?

I know what you know: That you want to reform the deformed Syl-No.  
I know, fragile child of the Nohk, that your sanity has received it's fair shock.  
Now you're a twisted mind from hell, ready to hear the sounds of the division bell!

Don't look so ashamed.  
These fresh cuts are trophies of hate.

Don't make me remind you of the things that they've done to you.  
Every word they spat was a crime, child. They've broken you down over time.  
Mommy made you so witless when she died and made you bare witness.  
Daddy lied screaming in the attic. Can you hear his voice in the static?  
A fucked up pup is who you are when you bare a score of scars.  
The Nohk have shown you scorn, so now you must make them mourn.  
Your vivid spirit, they dared debase, so let them see death's face.

Why are you crying? Do you want to watch them all as they lay dying?  
You are the anomaly; the animal of fury! Lick the blood of the innocent to satisfy your worries.  
They'll be screaming your name when you joyfully crush in their brains.  
Thousands died once to bathe the soil. Tortured souls doomed still to boil.  
In loathing, finish the task the King began. Murder every beast and every man.  
For every injury felt, the 99 will pay a dear price. You were always meant to become their living vice.  
Nohk demon, you live again! Now indulge in an orgy of sin!

Kill! Pillage! Rape! Violate! And burn!  
Eternally burn!

You've been sent to the fire, now you can topple Jin-Nya's empire!  
Everyone and everything will suffer for the songs you can't sing.  
It is time for the end of Syl-No. For too long the anger has grown.  
Because there was never any love, let this begin our song of Emíle Dove!

ARISE! Mad Messiah, my Destroyer! Feast, you primal warrior.  
You're wrath has been freed, so let the 99 bleed!

I am your demon, your angel, your liar!  
Know me by name. I am Ithya-Kee!

Feed me, Dove, and Heaven will crown you the Omega.

 

  
XVIII: The Wings Given

"This can't be happening. I can't exist.  
I know this isn't so. I should've died."

"It seems like fiction, but you shouldn't resist.  
You are alive and insane. Nature stands defied."

"Why would you call me to the climax? I am not a hero.  
All I wanted was peace, but once again I've been robbed."

"Robbed of what? From birth your worth was always zero.  
This we saw when you slit those wrist and wildly sobbed."

"Gods be damned! I am worth more than my filthy family!  
I needed no one to make me feel like a mortal being."

"And look where you lie now! No laws to bind, yet you are far from free.  
This hold your feelings have on you have kept you from seeing…"

"Seeing that there was never any reason to wake up in the morning,  
Nor any purpose in keeping the buried demons alive."

"But you vanished three decades ago, and no one is mourning.  
Why not make them grieve when their blood is stilled by knives?"

"Could I ever bring myself to murder? I don't want them dead.  
In confusion I may dwell, but my soul isn't cold."

"Liar! You want them dead, for this is something you've once said.  
How could you've become so dim when you've grown so old?"

"I know what I've said, I couldn't have meant it.  
Please, dammit, I need some time to think."

"You've died, Dove. You cannot undo the wishes once you've dreamt it.  
From kings to commoners, you know that villainy is their link."

"Spreading death like a plague is the most evil thing to do.  
I can't become like the King on a count of my unfettered hate."

"The most evil things have already been laid before you.  
The King is embodied suffering. Pain and fear is his vision of fate."

"Why make it worse, then?  
Why make me burn Syl-No?

"Because with oblivion you can free them. Death is the true end.  
They'll suffer no more. Your wrath will ease their agonized souls."

"I don't want to do this but I know it must be done.  
I am alone and old. I have no more strength with which to fight."

"You'll have 99 miserable races. All wishing for the cooling of the Suns.  
Like you, millions long for the serenity of an endless night."

"Is this all to right the cruelty that rained down upon me,  
Or is this for the sake of worldwide justice? I need to know."

"Does it matter? You feel the hate and the anger aching to be free.  
These lands have done no good for you, so why not end Syl-No?"

"I want to kill them all, that is true, but in doing so, I will become a beast.  
I'll become less than Nohk. A mindless, blood thirsty savage."

"There is a destroyer in all, you see. The quelling will be for the deceased.  
Tonight you'll dream. On the morrow, the 99 of Syl-No will be yours to ravage."

"If it may, I look forward to the embrace of nothing.  
Maybe then will everything that went wrong become right."

"Pain will be alleviated when a numbed man starts frothing.  
If you accept your wings, you'll call down the night."

 

  
XIX: Mad Messiah, My Destroyer

Torn to pieces and reconfigured,  
Burned alive and born anew,  
I am the savior. A herald of impending doom,  
Brought down on a land so hideously disfigured.

I am a new god.

I have no family to tell me where and when to step,  
Nor any peers to tell me that they cared.  
I'll stand above it all and condemn those who dared  
To clamp on rusted chains whilst the masses slept.

I am the punishment.

Look me in the eyes and see the fruits of your selfish acts.  
What good is a world when all you do is lay it to waste?  
Fear that no longer. You'll soon know agony by it's metallic taste.  
We'll see how far you'll go when you kiss his ring, ignoring the facts.

I am the executioner.

Could you have known all along that you dug your own grave?  
The hopelessness in your eyes tells me the entire tale.  
You lack the courage to tie your noose. Still, you know you've failed.  
Ask me again to be your hero, my friend, but there's nothing to save.

I am the end.

Enter your death throes, but do so with a voice so loud.  
No one is denying that everyone we love will soon die.  
The omens, embodied in vultures, are fluttering in the sky.  
Soak yourselves in the blood of the troops. Bathe in it and be proud.

I am the voice.

Cast aside the familial world you grew from and undo all trusts.  
You've fucked with me and you'll pay the coming dues,  
But this year is the finale. I may stand aside and let the story kill you.  
Know the King's hateful face and feel your heart yearn in bloodlust.

I am the messiah.

The clock strikes midnight and the stars will begin to sing.  
Stand on your feet and understand this is reality. Stop dreaming.  
Don't leave the last act, and see we will all die screaming.  
These are my first meaningful words: Run free and burn everything.

I am the Destroyer.  
Know me by name. I am Emíle Dove.

 

  
XX: Written On the Walls

Do you see the clouds condensing?  
Do you see the signs of a storm?  
We'll know the winds soon  
When everything falls, leaving us forlorn.  
The ashes of the old world are dispersing.

Now there are two to make the 99 their thralls.  
Be sure to wish your children a pleasant night  
Because in the morning there'll be no sun to awake under.  
Without hope, we'll never put up a fight.  
The Quelling Killing is written on the walls.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
